This application for a cancer center planning grant is submitted by the collective medical community of Augusta, Georgia, serving the central Savannah River region in the states of Georgia and South Carolina. The basic objective of this planning study is to provide the participating institutions and local medical community with a plan for implementing a regional cancer center program devoted to cancer diagnosis, treatment, and research. The study will be concerned with the development of sound cancer research programs in both the basic sciences and clinical practice, and with plans for the provision of personnel and facilities on a basis consistent with the program goals. Requirements for improved teaching programs in all fields of cancer diagnosis and management will be established, together with suggested methods for implementing such training programs. Finally, recommendations and conceptual designs for all facility modifications and proposed new construction to meet the needs of the regional center will be provided.